The prefects Bathroom
by ManneVanNecker
Summary: En Hogwarts los sucesos extraños se viven a diario, cualquier cosa que ocurra es parte de lo especial de este prestigioso colegio de hechicería… incluyendo lo que puede ocurrir en un relajante baño de burbujas/ One Shot


**The Prefects Bathroom**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **En Hogwarts los sucesos extraños se viven a diario, cualquier cosa que ocurra es parte de lo especial de este prestigioso colegio de hechicería… incluyendo lo que puede ocurrir en un relajante baño de burbujas.

**Disclaimer:** La gran alteración de la historia se debe a mi retorcida mente. Todos los personajes de esta historia son de J.K Rowling. Queda absolutamente prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

**Este es un regalo muy especial, para una amiga muy especial.**

**La vida muchas veces nos enseña cosas que más tarde que temprano sabemos valorar, agradezco entonces a la vida haber sabido valorar tempranamente la amistad de una chica tan especial que ha llenado mi corazón en el momento más oportuno, haciendo que vuelva a sentirme feliz gracias a su incondicional amistad y cariño.**

**Por personas como tú existe una diferencia en este mundo y agradezco demasiado haberte conocido y haber logrado ser tu amiga.**

**Con mucho cariño y amor este One-Shot es dedicado para: **_Miss_Kathy90._

¡Disfrútalo amiga!

* * *

Aquella mañana, Hermione Granger estaba sentada en la sala común de los Griffindor, sobre ella se encontraba un gran libro de Transformaciones que había elegido como lectura liviana para aquella jornada tan especial. El salón estaba en completo silencio y todo daba pie para que Hermione lograra concentrarse en su lectura.

La castaña chica, dejó de lado el libro y su mente comenzó a divagar entre los recuerdos, no había olvidado esta fecha: era el primer aniversario de aquella conversación en la Torre de Astronomía, tampoco olvidó lo que la llevó a aquel lugar.

Suspiró ante los recuerdos y se dejó inundar por ellos mientras ojeaba el libro sobre sus faldas.

La primera vez que había hablado con Cedric Diggory fue en la biblioteca, lo recordaba muy bien, ella buscaba información para Harry, todo lo que fuese útil para la última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

¿Como olvidar a Cedric Diggory? Volvió a pensar mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Un chico que sobresalía en todos los aspectos posibles. Era muy distinto a los muchachos que existían en Hogwarts, su respetuosa y suave entonación para dirigirse a una dama, los delicados gestos de su rostro al hablar y, por sobre todo no había olvidado la exquisita caballerosidad que poseía el joven de Hufflepuff, una caballerosidad única que en estos tiempos ya no se veía.

El silencio en la sala era absolutamente acogedor y agradable, por lo que dejó descansar su cabeza en el amplio respaldo y cerró los ojos para volver a visualizar aquel precioso momento.

Una pila de libros frente a la joven Hermione le impedían visualizar lo que la rodeaba, estaba tan concentrada y a la vez desesperada en reunir la máxima información posible para que Harry se enfrentara a la última prueba. Su amigo no se había preocupado lo suficiente — a su juicio— para enfrentarse a la última fase de la competencia.

Revisó una vez más la lista, repasando cada encantamiento o maleficio que le podría ser útil a Harry en cualquier circunstancia.

—Disculpa —escuchó una agradable voz.

La joven aprendiz de bruja se sintió ofendida ante aquella interrupción, al parecer el alumnado o quizá la gente en general no comprendía el significado de una biblioteca. Alzó la mirada con algo de disgusto y amplia fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Diggory frente a ella.

Cedric Diggory, uno de los cuatro campeones estaba allí de pie junto a la mesa con su distintiva insignia de prefecto. El joven estaba buscando libros que estudiar para la última fase del Torneo, y el ejemplar que había estado buscando: _"__Hechizos y Contrahechizos, por el profesor Vinidictus Viridian"_; estaba exactamente frente a él, en manos de Hermione Granger, una alumna de Griffindor conocida por ser una de las más destacadas en los últimos años. A Cedric no le extrañaba verla sentada allí pues varias veces estuvo observándola entre estanterías, se alegró de encontrarla nuevamente y más aún porque tenía al fin la escusa perfecta para hablarle.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Hermione sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

Cedric reaccionó rápidamente ante la molesta voz de la conocida amiga de Potter.

—H-Hola —sonrió —. ¿Quería saber si me podrías prestar el libro que lees?

Hermione frunció el ceño no comprendiendo por qué Cedric Diggory se dignaba a hablarle.

—Lo siento, pero lo estoy ocupando en estos momentos, podrías reservarlo para cuando termine con él —respondió volviendo la vista a las hojas que señalaban un buen contra hechizo que podría serle útil a Harry.

Cedric no se desanimó ante la negativa de la chica, todo lo contrario se infundió ánimos al verla tan concentrada en su lectura.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Diggory aún no se movía frente a ella y se sorprendió al ver que volvía a hablarle.

—¿Podríamos leer juntos? —sugirió en un susurro Cedric.

La joven muchacha quedó perpleja ante la proposición ¿Cedric Diggory le pedía compartir un libro? ¿Sería el mismo chico, que era popular entre las mujeres de Hogwarts, aquel que le estaba pidiendo compartir la lectura?

Confesó para sus adentros que le llamaba la atención verle tantas veces en la biblioteca, pues se podría decir que gran parte de su tiempo lo dedicaba a estar aquí y ella lo había notado.

Accedió ante la petición del muchacho y compartió la lectura con Diggory que se sentó a su lado y leyó en silencio, respetando de todas las maneras posibles el espacio entre ambos.

Diggory le pidió volver a encontrarse en la biblioteca para repasar lo aprendido y así compartir conocimientos útiles para ambos.

Hermione se sintió incomoda ante la petición pues sentía que con haber aceptado traicionaba a Harry, pero pronto se dio cuenta que ella no faltaba a la amistad con Potter ya que Diggory también era de Hogwarts y simplemente leerían juntos un par de veces a la semana.

Hermione sonrió ante los recuerdos de aquellas reuniones en la biblioteca. En las primeras ocasiones se sentía realmente incomoda y le hablaba muy poco, pero él de forma sutil lograba entablar una suave y agradable comunicación entre ellos que fue haciéndose cada vez más frecuente.

Cerró el libro de transformaciones que tenía en sus faldas y se levantó con lentitud.

La totalidad de los estudiantes de Griffindor dormía placidamente a la espera del gran banquete de navidad, mientras que Hermione Granger se alistaba para una exquisita ducha matinal en el exclusivo baño de prefectos.

Hacía un año Cedric Diggory se había enfrentado en aquel laberinto sólo, tuvo que demostrar su valía manteniéndose vivo en aquel peligroso lugar.

El joven de Hufflepuff soñaba repetidas veces con todo lo que había ocurrido en ese torneo, todo lo que había visto y había oído, no olvidó aquel momento en que Viktor Krum le empujó fuertemente tocando la copa junto a Harry y así, desolado, recordó haberlos visto desaparecer. Su alma en aquellos momentos se llenó de frustración, pero comprendió que así era el juego.

Una vez ocurrido todo esto, el laberinto comenzó a desaparecer acompañado de una fuerte brisa, el sonido de las criaturas que allí estaban desapareció y se vio junto a Fleur de pie en donde había iniciado todo. El alboroto de los espectadores fue ensordecedor.

—No siempre se gana, pero esto no lo es todo en la vida, han demostrado su valía en aquel laberinto y sé que el cáliz jamás selecciona a gente incapaz ¡Bienvenidos! —les recibió Dumbledore.

Fue una terrible noticia saber que Viktor Krum había sido asesinado en manos de Voldemort y aunque nadie quería reconocerlo, él si le creía a Potter y no olvidaría jamás que podría haber sido él quien habría muerto si hubiese tocado la copa.

La sensación de angustia y remordimiento con el tiempo se había marchado, ahora comprendía las cosas con mayor madurez y agradecía la segunda oportunidad de vida que poseía.

Aquel recuerdo le inundó por varias horas y decidió hundirse aún más en el agua tibia acompañada de exquisitas burbujas que lograban su objetivo: relajarlo.

Cerró los ojos, nuevamente, para encontrarse con la imagen de Hermione un año atrás: la castaña había corrido a sus brazos desesperada al enterarse de lo ocurrido, al enterarse que podría haber sido él quien había muerto.

—¡Cedric! —chilló Hermione cuando el joven ya se encontraba sólo.

Se abrazó a él sin más, luchando contra sus sentimientos y su deber, pues tenía claro que lanzarse a los brazos de un muchacho no era lo más adecuado.

Este la recibió con un cálido abrazo.

—Calma Hermione, por favor —le susurró intentando contenerla en su llanto.

Cedric jamás la había visto llorar, a pesar de las múltiples situaciones que había vivido durante su estancia en Hogwarts, muchas de ellas más terribles que lo ocurrido. Para Cedric saber que ella lloraba ahora por él no era más que un símbolo del sentimiento mutuo que existía, era palpable… él la amaba desde aquel momento en que la vio defender a Harry frente a Malfoy, la amó cuando veía como alentaba a Harry en los partidos de Quidditch a pesar que todo el mundo sabía que detestaba aquel deporte.

La amaba por el amor incondicional que demostraba a cada momento y muchas veces se sintió abrumado por aquello, pensando que ella amaba a Harry más que una simple amistad.

Pero ahora tenía la prueba, ella estaba allí llorando por él, en realidad, junto a él puesto que las lágrimas también se escapaban de sus ojos.

—Estoy bien —le susurró con la voz entre cortada.

—P-Pensé —susurró —. P-Pensé que podrías haber sido tú y… —no fue capaz de continuar.

Cedric al ver que no tardarían en salir los alumnos del gran salón, decidió caminar con Hermione a un lugar del castillo más apartado en donde pudiese declararle sus sentimientos y ponerse de una vez a la disposición de ella.

Caminaron en silencio, cada uno cerca del otro, pero aún así sin lograr tocarse. Cedric temblaba como si fuese un niño y ella sentía el rosado en sus mejillas pues el calor y la vergüenza la inundaban.

Hermione no lograba comprender su forma de actuar, ella bajo ninguna circunstancia habría hecho algo como aquello, pero Cedric era diferente, para ella era importante y no lograría concebir un Hogwarts sin él.

Cedric la invitó a sentarse y cuando logró ver donde estaban quedó completamente sorprendida. Hacía años que no estaba en la torre de astronomía.

—Hermione —susurró Cedric.

La chica castaña le miró a los ojos y pudo ver la bondad y el brillo que había en ellos. Sintió como el calor de su pecho se apoderaba de ella, una sensación completamente desconocida la inundaba en aquellos momentos, dejando una suave marca en cada parte que recorría. El temblor de sus manos y de su labio inferior era incontenible, así como también aquel nudo en la garganta. Conocía perfectamente la descripción de aquellas sensaciones, las había leído muy bien en los filtros de amor, pero esta vez ella no había bebido ningún filtro, era real y debía reconocerlo. Aquel rostro frente a ella era mucho más que un simple muchacho guapo, era un hombre completo: inteligente, protector, estudioso, hacendoso, preocupado, amigable, responsable, extremadamente gentil y de excelentes modales, sin contar el bonus extra que era su hermosura y atractivo, algo que para Hermione quedaba último de la lista, puesto que con toda la descripción anterior era imposible no sentir algo por Cedric Diggory.

—Hermione, no sé como comenzar porque realmente es la primera vez que me siento tan nervioso y ansioso, tanto así que… que las palabras quieren escaparse de mis labios sin ser pronunciadas como mereces que sean, no debo acelerarme con esto pero ya no soy capaz de ocultarlo, tampoco deseo hacerlo, pero eres tú la que merece recibir estos sentimientos de la manera más cuidadosa que una bruja debería tener, puesto que en ellos existe respeto hacía ti y quiero que sepas que de ninguna manera quiero causarte daño con lo que te voy a decir —dijo Cedric nervioso y acelerado, intentando contener tanta emoción.

Posó su mano con suavidad sobre las mejillas de Hermione y levantó suavemente su rostro que en esos momentos miraba hacía el suelo. No tardó en darse cuenta que las lágrimas volvían a caer del rostro de la hermosa muchacha y decidió, entonces, no dar más plazo a la declaración que quemaba su boca.

—Hermione —dijo llamando la atención de la chica —. Eres maravillosa en todo sentido de la palabra, eres francamente la mejor mujer que he conocido y no tengo ánimos de conocer a otra que no seas tú. El tiempo que he pasado junto a ti ha sido el más preciado que he vivido. Créeme que tu imagen no desapareció en ningún momento mientras daba la última prueba del torneo, y confía en mis palabras puesto que si hubiese muerto en lo último que habría pensado sería en ti, entonces mi muerte hubiese sido indolora y feliz —se silenció al ver que la muchacha lloraba aún con más fuerza —. Te amo Hermione.

La chica que presionaba sus faldas con desesperación intentó mantener la conexión de sus miradas, ella también le amaba y no había duda de aquello, puesto que Cedric era todo lo que ella había imaginado.

Suavemente el joven Diggory se acercó a ella y secó sus mejillas con un suave pañuelo, arrodillado ante Hermione, que se encontraba sentada, la miró una vez más.

—No sé que más decirte, sólo quiero saber si… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —susurró.

Una hermosa sonrisa fue respuesta suficiente para Cedric, comprendió perfectamente que los sentimientos de Hermione eran los mismos.

Acomodó un mechón del cabello de la castaña y lentamente acortó la distancia entre sus rostros. Ambos corazones latían con fuerza y al unísono, ambos corazones estaban llenos de amor en un momento difícil, pero juntos las dificultades se superarían, ambos creían en aquello.

Cedric posó sus labios sobre los temblorosos labios de Hermione y se fundieron en un dulce y tierno beso. La chica se sentía absolutamente inexperta, pero los labios de Cedric la guiaron con una delicadeza única y las sensaciones que contenía su estómago era todo lo que alguna vez había imaginado.

Lentamente el joven de Hufflepuff se separó de aquellos suaves labios y, aún manteniendo la cercanía, la miró a los ojos.

—Te amo, Hermione —susurró nuevamente.

—También te amo —logró articular aún con el nudo en la garganta.

Un año ya desde aquello —volvió a pensar Cedric mientras suspiraba— un año y él la amaba mucho más.

Hermione tomó su toalla, su shampoo y su loción para después de la ducha y salió de la sala común de Griffindor. La señora Gorda la miró bastante molesta ya que era demasiado temprano para que un alumno rondara por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pero al ver a Hermione no le extrañó, desde que había llegado al colegio no hacía más que dar vueltas de allá para acá cargada de libros.

La chica de Griffindor caminó hacía el baño de prefectos, estaba muy ansiosa por ver a Cedric en el gran salón y luego reunirse con él en la torre de Astronomía. Era su primer año de novios.

Caminó como si flotase, como si no hubiese un piso sólido bajo ella y ansiosa por darse aquel relajante momento.

—Frescura de Pino —dio la contraseña para entrar al baño.

Notó rápidamente que alguien había estado allí puesto que los vapores estaban todos acumulados impidiéndole ver con claridad. Dejó la toalla y sus implementos sobre el mesón de mármol que estaba allí dispuesto para aquello y caminó tentativamente sin poder ver más allá que su nariz.

¿Quién demonios habría dejado en este estado el baño de prefectos? Reclamó para sus adentros.

Hermione estaba tensa, pendiente a cualquier movimiento que se escuchase a su alrededor, entonces mientras se acercaba a la gran tina dispuesta en el centro escuchó las inconfundibles risas de Myrtle la llorona.

Se volteó para enfrentar a la fantasma loca y en aquel instante choco contra un húmedo cuerpo y de inmediato se escuchó un claro "Expelliarmus" que fue al unísono.

Cedric y Hermione salieron emitidos en direcciones contrarias.

Ambos se quedaron en el suelo aturdidos por el encantamiento. Hermione estaba muy atenta a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor aunque no podía ver nada por la densidad del vapor, al intentar levantarse se dio cuenta que el piso estaba lleno de espuma y burbujas que lo hacía aún más resbaloso de lo que ya estaba.

Cedric se puso de pie con dificultad y volvió a amarrar la toalla a su cintura, se acercó alerta con su varita hacía el atacante y se vio sorprendido al ver que era su amada Hermione.

—Amor —susurró —. Perdóname, pensé que había sido… —en realidad el chico no sabía quien podría haber sido, actuó por acto reflejo —. Realmente lo siento.

Hermione se quedó absolutamente perpleja frente a él, el dolor en todo el cuerpo era abrumador, pero más allá que eso, tenía frente a ella a su novio envuelto simplemente con una toalla a su cintura. La incomodidad del momento se reflejó en sus mejillas, ella después de todo era una chica común y verle allí a torso desnudo hizo que su piel se erizara.

Cedric se dio cuenta de aquello y la ayudó a levantarse.

—Perdóname, estaba aquí dándome un baño cuando Myrtle comenzó a jugar con las llaves y el vapor, como ves la espuma y las burbujas están por todos lados —explicó Cedric mientras posaba sus manos llenas de espuma en el rostro de su novia.

Hermione aún no salía de su asombro, se sostuvo de los fuertes brazos de su novio que ahora parecían mucho más fuertes al verlos a simple piel, los músculos bien delineados y la humedad del ambiente le daban un brillo especial. No se atrevió a alzar su mirada puesto que sabía que su rostro estaba absolutamente sonrojado.

El chico se sentía incomodo por ella, las mejillas sonrosadas de Hermione y el hecho que mirase hacía el suelo le hacía sentirse bastante culpable, de alguna extraña manera, pero haberle lanzado aquel hechizo era lo que lo hacía sentirse así, realmente no sabía como disculparse.

—Perdóname —dijo y la abrazó atrayéndola aún más.

Hermione se quedó presionada contra el firme cuerpo de Cedric sin saber que hacer, los pectorales marcados de su novio y su pecho perfectamente tonificado estaban en contra de su cuerpo, aprisionándola con fuerza y a la vez con calidez. Sus brazos por inercia se abrazaron a la espalda de Cedric y sintieron la suavidad de la piel del muchacho.

La joven bruja se sentía extraña, sabía que esto no era adecuado y sabía también que era bastante incomodo pero no podía negar que su interior estaba deseando acariciar la perfecta espalda del joven Diggory. Deslizó sus dedos con cuidado y acarició los músculos tonificados del dorso de Cedric, quien notó las exploratorias caricias de su novia.

El joven no dijo nada ni se movió, simplemente se quedó allí sosteniéndola y esperando a que lograra estabilizarse, tampoco quiso interrumpirla cuando sintió la suavidad de la yema de sus dedos rozar sus relajados y húmedos músculos.

Se mantuvieron así largo tiempo, entonces Cedric comenzó a sentir la necesidad imperante de besarla, de acariciarla y de mirarle a sus hermosos ojos color miel. Levantó con suavidad el rostro de su novia y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa al ver que Hermione aún estaba ruborizada, se acercó a ella y le besó con suavidad, sin desesperación alguna, pues él solo deseaba explicarle con aquel beso que no había nada de que avergonzarse, que esto era natural para ambos y que él no la criticaba por aquellas suaves caricias. Sabía que para ella esto era incomodo, para él también era algo nuevo, jamás habían recorrido con tal delicadeza su espalda, en realidad jamás nadie le había visto prácticamente desnudo.

La besó con calidez y dejó que sus labios crearan esta vez la magia, se olvidó por completo del mundo y del momento y ambos cuerpos respondieron al llamado del amor. Las manos de Hermione se afirmaron una vez más de la espalda de Cedric y este llevó las suyas hacía el rostro de su amada, compactando aún más el beso que se hacía cada vez más necesitado.

Las chispas de química emanaban ambos cuerpos era evidente y aunque Hermione intentase apagar aquel llamado podía sentir que era cada vez más imperativo, ella deseaba sentir los labios de Cedric recorriendo su cuello, ella anhelaba sentir su piel contra la de él y esto cada vez era más intenso.

Cedric se alejó lentamente de los calidos labios carmesí de Hermione y comenzó lentamente a besar cada centímetro de su rostro que le llevaba hacía el lóbulo de su amada, acarició con suavidad la zona extremadamente sensible de Hermione y dejó un suave suspiro antes de descender por suave cuello que le esperaba.

La respiración de la muchacha era entrecortada, no podía evitar intentar controlarla, pero la tarea le era aún más compleja cuando la humedad de los labios de Cedric recorría su cuello llegando al final de este. Se aferró aún más a él y posó sus labios en los hombros de su amado, mientras que este aprisionaba aún más su cintura.

La presión en su vientre era cada vez más imponente, una voz en su interior le pedía que olvidase todo y se uniese a aquellas caricias. Cedric levantó el rostro de Hermione y volvió a besarla con ansias. Su cuerpo también respondía a aquel llamado, haciéndole olvidar todo cuando tocaba aquellos tibios labios, pero entonces decidió alejarse con cuidado, él no sabía como Hermione se sentía, quizá podría estar haciéndole daño al besarla de aquella manera. Con sigilo separó sus rostros y la miró con una suave sonrisa.

—Te amo —le susurró.

—También te amo, Cedric —respondió Hermione mientras sentía como el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas con aún más fuerza.

Cedric la tomó de su cintura y volvió a besarla por última vez en aquel momento, sabía que Hermione no era cualquier chica y él no quería tratarla de aquella manera, Cedric quería esperar a que ambos tomasen aquella decisión y lo haría por respeto a ella.

—Te amo —susurró Hermione y volvió a infundirse en un beso aún más apasionado.

Cedric sorprendido ante la reacción de su novia continuó con aquel exquisito beso mientras que Hermione se abrazaba a él con más necesidad que la anterior.

El calor de ambos cuerpos se veía incrementado por el roce de ambos, cada milésima del cuerpo de cada uno pedía a gritos la posesión del otro.

Hermione revolvió los castaños cabellos de Cedric con fuerza y suspiró al sentir que su novio la presionaba con suavidad aún más a él.

Hermione con dificultad había decidido olvidar todo y entregarse a los brazos de aquel noble muchacho que llevaba por novio, sabía que no encontraría hombre como él y tenía más que clara la honestidad de los sentimientos de ambos.

La joven Griffindor se dejó llevar por la pasión que la inundaba, mientras que Cedric se sentía extrañado ante la actitud de su novia. El beso que los envolvía era cada vez más dominante y el calor del ambiente se hacía sentir cada vez que alguna parte de su cuerpo se volvía a rozar.

Entonces las risitas de Myrtle volvieron a adueñarse de la habitación. Cedric y Hermione se tensaron separándose rápidamente, incomodados por la presencia del fantasma.

—¡Myrtle! —chilló Peeves que acababa de aparecer de uno de los lavabos —. ¡Maldita cría! ¡Pudiste lograr que estos dos se volvieran a encontrar, pero aún así no se pudieron entregar —rió Peeves —. ¡Todo es por tu culpa bribona hasta aquí quedó tu victoria, ahora me debes pagar pues he sido yo quien ha vuelto a ganar!

Hermione y Cedric se quedaron fríos al ver que Myrtle y Peeves salían de los lavabos, la joven bruja se abrazó al pecho de Cedric intentado esconder el rostro.

—¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! —reclamó Cedric —. Este es el baño de prefectos, ya verás Peeves cuando le cuente al Barón Sangriento.

Myrtle soltó un pequeño suspiro al oír al apuesto joven Diggory hablar, mientras que Peeves hizo oídos sordos al reclamo de Cedric.

—Si no te hubieras reído habrías logrado tu cometido, ahora me debes pagar pues la apuesta he vuelto a ganar —rió el Poltergeist restregándole su victoria a Myrtle

—¡No es justo! —chilló Myrtle —. Sabía que ninguna chica se resistiría a los encantos de Cedric —suspiró —. Pero… ¡No es justo ser una fantasma y no poder sentir lo que ella cuando él la abraza! —volvió a chillar apuntando a Hermione.

Peeves y Myrtle habían apostado hacía una semana atrás con respecto a Hermione y Cedric. La fantasma decía que ninguna chica podría resistirse a los encantos del guapo prefecto, ni siquiera su odiosa novia: Hermione. Mientras que Peeves le había dicho todo lo contrario, argumentando que Granger jamás cedería al asunto puesto que era una bruja con principios. Así habían estado discutiendo toda una tarde y Myrtle había estado esperando el momento oportuno para hacer de las suyas y disfrutar del espectáculo.

Hermione se abrazó aún más al pecho de Cedric, avergonzada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, jamás pensó que Peeves y Myrtle llegasen a tanto, ni tampoco que todo esto terminase siendo tan embarazoso.

—¡Será mejor que se marchen si no quieren que informe de esto al Barón Sangriento! Te lo repito Peeves: vete —le amenazó Cedric.

La fantasma se fue molesta, llorando por su condición de inmaterialidad y se metió en la taza del inodoro salpicando los alrededores, mientras que el Poltergeist se fue cantando feliz de la vida por su gloriosa victoria.

—Lo siento —logró susurrar Cedric —. Realmente lo lamento, no sabía…

Hermione lo silenció con un tierno beso.

—No fue tu culpa, lo sé —dijo aún ruborizada.

—Te amo —sonrió Diggory.

—Y yo a ti —le devolvió la sonrisa Hermione.

—No quiero apresurarte, en realidad no quiero que nos apresuremos a nada, simplemente quiero estar contigo, a mí con eso me basta y soy feliz —le susurró.

Hermione sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza al oír aquellas tiernas palabras.

—El momento será cuando nadie lo haya planificado —le sonrió pícaramente posando una vez más su boca en los exquisitos labios de Cedric Diggory, de _su_ Cedric.

* * *

**Hola chicas.**

**Si aquí yo inaugurando un nuevo fandom :)**

**Espero que a todas mis niñas les haya gustado este pequeño shot :)**

**y más aún espero que me dejen rr.**

**Sé que en este fandom no muchas dejan su marca :)**

**Pero me alegraría que lo hicieran :)**

**Cariños a todas y besitos.**

**Manne  
**


End file.
